Inside
by Banshees' Song
Summary: Esta historia no tiene un resumen, sólo una proposición: Entra en el juego.


¡Holis! Este es mi primer fanfic, y la verdad es que no sé muy bien qué escribir aquí para introducirlo. Podría comentar que antes de publicarlo aquí intenté hacerlo en PokeAmino, pero que la cosa no funcionó realmente y, bueno, este es mi segundo intento. Así que supongo que diré que agradeceré cualquier comentario/crítica (siempre y cuando esta sea constructiva, claro) y que espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.

* * *

 **inside_01**

Fuera hacía frío. Vaya que si hacía frío. Le había costado tres intentos encajar y girar la llave en la cerradura. Sí, claro que Lindsey estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que dejar de quejarse. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su puerta, en el primer piso, y esta vez la cerradura no se resistió. Tiró los guantes sobre el radiador de la entrada y observó, mientras se bajaba la cremallera del anorak, que tenía los dedos rojos. Por qué se molestaría siquiera en usar guantes. Colgó el abrigo en su percha, se deshizo de las botas aún llenas de nieve sin derretir y se echó aliento en los dedos mientras se acercaba al termostato y encendía la calefacción. Por fin en casa. Indudablemente, había sido un día largo. Pero ahora daba igual; su experimento, el trabajo de su vida, iba a concluir. Hoy. Por fin, por fin podría llevar a cabo aquello con lo que llevaba soñando tantos años. En calcetines y aún con el frío de la calle en el cuerpo, Lindsey recorrió el pequeño piso y se preparó una taza de café caliente antes de, al fin, empujar la puerta de su habitación. Inhaló con fuerza y después se permitió relajarse. No era peligroso, o al menos no había motivos para que lo fuese. Dejó la taza en la mesilla de noche, junto a la cama, y miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente no parecía una habitación donde dormir, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Ella no necesitaba que lo pareciese, y no era como si recibiese muchas visitas. Nadie que entrase en el cuarto, de todos modos.

Tomó un sorbo de café y se sentó frente a la pantalla de ordenador principal, la grande, que estaba rodeada por otras más pequeñas y que mostraban datos y gráficos. Entornando los ojos, buscó el ratón con la mirada. La persiana estaba a medio bajar, pese a que fuera estaba anocheciendo y no había tanta luz. Le bastaron un par de clics para iniciar el programa que necesitaba. Se tomó las pulsaciones a mano, quizá de una manera demasiado imprecisa, e introdujo los datos en el programa. Más pruebas. Todo parecía correcto, como debía estar. Suspiró satisfecha y bebió un poco más de café. Así no se dormiría durante la experiencia; por muy excitante que fuese, las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos dejaban claro que arrastraba demasiadas noches en vela tras de sí. Si algo la mantenía despierta y en su juicio había sido precisamente la cafeína. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. ¿Y si era peligroso por la cantidad de cafeína que debía quedar en su cuerpo? ¿Y si se había olvidado de programar alguna prueba decisiva en ese aspecto? Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Ya no le servían de nada las preocupaciones. Iba a hacerlo. Y punto.

Se acabó el café y se estiró para alcanzar una de las muchas consolas que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la estancia. Desplegó las pantallas frente a ella, pulsó con fuerza el botón de reconocimiento con el dedo índice izquierdo y... nada. Sin batería. Maldijo en voz baja y cogió otra. También sin batería. Ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan descuidada. Dos consolas inservibles después, Lindsey encontró una que funcionaba. Introdujo el disco del juego mientras se acomodaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Pokemon. En eso se resumía la mayor parte de su vida. Había disfrutado, no tanto de sus historias, quizás demasiado simples para ella, sino del rico universo al que le proporcionaban un pase único aquellos juegos. Así le gustaba pensar, que era la única que conocía todos los secretos ocultos entre aquellos pequeños "monstruos de bolsillo". Y pronto sería cierto; había trabajado tan duro en aquella máquina, tanto tiempo... y sólo para ella. Inmersa en estos pensamientos, no se fijó en el juego, que ya se había iniciado y frente a sus ojos estaban desfilando distintas diapositivas de la aventura. Pestañeó, consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y cerró el juego. Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, y el momento había llegado.

Dejó la consola tirada en el colchón y volvió frente a la pantalla. Realizó las pruebas que quedaban y, de un par de saltos, atravesó la habitación, cambió la ropa de calle por unos vaqueros rasgados y oscuros, una sudadera blanca abierta sobre una camiseta negra y unas botas militares. Se hizo una cola de caballo y sonrió frente al espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de una Lindsey agotada pero pletórica, frente a una cabina blanca aún cerrada. Estaba lista. Se encaminó hacia la cabina, el corazón bombeándole con fuerza. Respiró hondo y tecleó la contraseña numérica que iniciaría todo el proceso. La puerta se abrió, una luz verde parpadeaba sobre el teclado que acababa de usar y en la pantalla de su ordenador comenzaba una cuenta atrás. Lindsey echó un último vistazo a su habitación antes de entrar en la cabina, que se cerró tras ella. Colocó ambos pies sobre las marcas y cerró los ojos, tratando inútilmente de normalizar su pulso.

Iba a pasar, estaba pasando, era...

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy. Sí, todos los capítulos van a ser bastante cortos y con este tipo de finales. Quizás por ahora no se note mucho, pero me encanta dejar a mis lectores con ganas de más. No me lo tengáis muy en cuenta.

Ah, sí, dos cosas más. Este capítulo reconozco que es bastante denso, y por eso he tenido algún que otro problemilla introduciendo saltos de línea para que no quedase tan compacto. La segunda cosa que tenía que decir es que de momento no voy a establecer ningún horario de publicación, ya que por asuntos personales (queda tan profesional esa expresión) mi ritmo de escritura es algo... cambiante. Pero intentaré que no haya demasiado espacio de tiempo entre la publicación de un capítulo y el siguiente.

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Como ya he dicho antes, estoy deseando saber qué os ha parecido, qué creéis que va a pasar, cualquier cosa que se os pase por la mente.

Y ahora sí, me voy. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
